


peluk

by rotlicht



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [male!Yuu/MC/kantokusei x Rook] Ketika pelukan dan kehadiran dari seseorang yang disayang sedang sangat diperlukan.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Yuu | Player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	peluk

**Author's Note:**

> It's a "Male!Yuu x Rook" in my view, but it could turn into "Rook x Male!Yuu" too. This is my first YuuRook so I hope you can enjoy. Thank you for stopping by!

_**Tok tok** _

Yuu mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang dengan topi khasnya sudah duduk di luar jendela. Tingkah orang satu itu selalu berhasil membuatnya heran dan berpikir keras; kenapa dia tidak lewat pintu depan saja? Seperti orang _normal_?

 _Maa_ , tapi itulah yang membuatnya unik.

"Menunggu lama?" sapa orang itu yang sudah melompat masuk setelah Yuu membukakan jendelanya.

Dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, Yuu menggeleng. "Tidak juga, justru ini terhitung cepat."

"Benarkah?"

_**Gyuu** _

Tidak lagi berlama-lama, Yuu langsung memeluk sosok yang sedari tadi sudah ia nanti-nanti kehadirannya. Dipeluknya erat pinggang yang tidak ramping itu, sementara kepalanya sudah tenggelam di perpotongan leher sang pemburu. Diam-diam Yuu bersyukur karena tingginya bisa dibilang sama dengan si pirang dalam rengkuhannya ini, sehingga itu cukup memudahkannya kalau ingin menjadikannya boneka.

Si pemburu yang baru datang dan langsung mendapat pelukan itu tersenyum. Dia juga membalas pelukan Yuu seraya sesekali menciumi pipi laki-lakinya. "Hei … harimu memang sedang tidak baik sepertinya."

Yuu yang masih tetap di posisinya menggumam, "… Begitulah, dan ini membuatku jadi tidak seperti _aku_."

"Tentu saja itu tidak benar," sanggah pemburu itu cepat. "Yuu-kun tetaplah Yuu-kun, tidak ada yang berbeda. Menjadi seperti _orang lain_ pun tetap Yuu-kun, karena memang beginilah kau."

"Kau hebat sekali ya, _Rook_ ," Yuu melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan mengangkat kepala, membiarkan matanya bertemu dengan cahaya hijau yang menenangkan, "tetap bisa positif seperti itu, di manapun, kapanpun. Kau selalu membuatku kagum."

"Oh, benarkah?" Senyum Rook terlihat sedikit berbeda sekarang, di saat sebelumnya masih terasa ramah dan manis. "Kalau kau merasa aku begitu, tandanya kau belum pernah jadi tempat aku membuang keluh kesah."

Yuu mengubah senyumnya jadi senyum miring kala mendengar itu. "Jadikan aku tempatmu membuang keluh kesah kalau begitu. Tidak sekarang, yang jelas."

"Haha! Tentu saja." Beberapa tepukan pelan Rook berikan di punggung Yuu, bermaksud memberi kode supaya sang kekasih duduk di ranjang yang langsung dituruti oleh Yuu. Rook berjalan ke arah nakas, hendak merapikan diri; menaruh topi dan jas sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. "Omong-omong, aku tidak melihat _Monsieur Hirsute_."

Bibir Yuu membentuk huruf o kecil. "Grim … tadi sedang keluar. Dia juga sempat bilang ingin main ke tempatnya Ace dan Deuce, tapi aku tidak tahu jadi atau tidak, masih belum kembali sampai sekarang."

"Begitu …." Setelah dirasa nyaman, Rook naik ke atas ranjang dan mengarahkan Yuu supaya ikut bersamanya. "Aku akan tidur di sini," katanya menjelaskan.

"… Vil-senpai tidak akan marah?" Yuu membalas sambil merangkak menghampiri. Dia kembali memeluk Rook erat dan membawa laki-laki itu ke dalam selimut yang sama. Apa yang dilakukan Yuu ini malah membuat Rook tertawa kegirangan. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak." Rook menggeleng, masih sedikit tertawa. "Tadi Yuu-kun menanyakan soal Vil, tapi kemudian malah membawaku masuk ke dalam selimut. Bagaimana kalau misal jawabanku adalah 'Ya, Vil akan marah' begitu?"

Sambil pura-pura tidak melihat dan bermain dengan rambut pirang Rook, Yuu membalas, "… Aku tidak akan peduli dan tetap menjadikan Rook sebagai bonekaku."

Rook masih saja tertawa, namun kali ini tawanya sudah berubah jadi tawa kecil yang entah bagaimana terdengar menggemaskan di telinga Yuu yang sudah memerah sedikit. "Senangnya … mendengar kalau aku dibutuhkan begini."

"Bukannya kau selalu dibutuhkan? Terutama oleh Vil-senpai?"

"Bukan _dibutuhkan_ yang itu." Tangan Rook bergerak perlahan, mengubah posisi mereka berdua menjadi Rook yang sedikit di atas sekarang. Dengan lembut, kepala Yuu ditaruhnya di dada. Puncak kepala laki-laki itu dikecupnya kecil. " _Dibutuhkan_ yang seperti ini. Apa Yuu-kun tahu kalau Yuu-kun itu tipe yang jarang meminta? Makanya aku senang."

Rook masih terus memberinya elusan-elusan lembut, tak lupa dengan kecupan-kecupan kecilnya. Yuu bisa mendengar ada senandung pelan menenangkan di dekat telinganya. Dia memang sudah pernah mendengar Rook bernyanyi—dan suara laki-laki itu sungguhlah indah. Namun untuk yang sekarang … rasanya sangat berbeda. Yuu memang tidak tahu bedanya, tapi rasanya berbeda.

Napasnya mulai terdengar dan teratur. Matanya juga sudah terpejam, namun kesadarannya masihlah ada. Yuu masih tersenyum kecil ketika Rook memberinya kecupan lain di dahi.

 _Aaah_ … betapa damainya.

Dan bisakah … waktu berhenti sekarang? Dia tidak ingin ini berlalu.

 _Yuu tidak ingin teringat mimpi buruknya lagi_ …

…

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Rook mencoba memeriksa sang kekasih di pelukan. Rupanya Yuu sudah tertidur. Di ujung matanya ada setetes air mata yang masih baru.

Tangan Rook sedikit mengepal ketika melihat itu. Dada kirinya terasa nyeri, seolah ikut merasakan sakit yang sedang dirasa Yuu. Dia mungkin masih belum tahu anak ini kenapa, tapi satu yang pasti; Yuu sedang tidak baik-baik saja, dan keberadaannya di sini sedang sangat ia butuhkan.

Mata hijau sang pemburu melirik jam yang ada di dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam, dan besok mereka juga masih ada kelas. "… Aku harus tidur juga," gumamnya pelan sambil berusaha mematikan lampu tanpa harus mengganggu Yuu yang baru saja tertidur.

Sekali lagi dia memperhatikan wajah Yuu yang jika dibandingkan dengan Vil dan Leona tentu saja akan sangat jauh. Tapi … justru wajah inilah yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa tenang dan aman.

Rook tersenyum. Bibirnya dipertemukan dengan milik Yuu beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya dia masuk lagi ke dalam selimut dan kembali memberi Yuu pelukan.

"Selamat malam, _kasihku_. Mimpi indah."


End file.
